Marcus D. Stimac
Marcus D. Stimac (born April 14, 1987) is an American voice actor affiliated with FUNimation Entertainment. Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *91 Days - Volpe *A Certain Magical Index II - Amata Kihara *A Certain Scientific Railgun S - Additional Voices *Absolute Duo - Additional Voices *ACCA: 13-Territory Inspection Dept. - Rail's Partner *Alderamin on the Sky - Sushuraf Remion, Additional Voices *All Out!! - Koichi Tsukuba, Tomomichi Takabe *Aquarion Evol - Additional Voices *Aquarion Logos - Additional Voices *Aria the Scarlet Ammo AA - Man (ep7), Man (ep9), Police (ep10), Additional Voices *Assassination Classroom - Ryoma Terasaka, Additional Voices *Attack on Titan - - Thomas (ep26), Additional Voices *Ben-To - Yu Kaneshiro, Additional Voices *Black Clover - Heath *Chaos Dragon - Simeon *Cheer Boys!! - Tamotsu Kaneda *D-Frag! - Kaneko (ep4), Nakasu, Additional Voices *D.Gray-Man: Hallow - Madarao *Dimension W - Additional Voices *Divine Gate - Additional Voices *Drifters - Additional Voices *Fairy Tail - Warcry, Zordio (ep108), Additional Voices *Gangsta. - Delico *Garo: The Animation - Roland (ep14), Additional Voices *Garo: The Crimson Moon - Shijou Kintou *Garo: Vanishing Line - Ed (ep15) *Gonna be the Twin-Tail!! - Alligator Guildy (ep7) *Gosick - Guest (ep3), Male Villager (ep6), Additional Voices *Grimgar, Ashes and Illusions - Additional Voices *Hakata Tonkotsu Ramens - Jose Martinez *Handa-kun - Additional Voices *Heavy Object - Staccato Lei Long *High School DxD: BorN - Sairaorg Bael, Additional Voices *Hyouka - Additional Voices *Joker Game - Additional Voices *Kamisama Kiss 2 - Additional Voices *Karneval - Additional Voices *Laughing Under the Clouds - Mangetsu Ashiya (ep7) *Lord Marksman and Vanadis - Steed, Additional Voices *Monster Hunter Stories: Ride On - Dmir (ep27) *My Hero Academia - Additional Voices *Myriad Colors Phantom World - Additional Voices *NANBAKA - Yamato Godai *One Piece - Hogback, Additional Voices *Pandora in the Crimson Shell: Ghost Urn - Additional Voices *Ping Pong: The Animation - Ryuichi Kazama/'Dragon' *Prince of Stride: Alternative - Kiyoto Washimi (ep6) *Psycho-Pass 2 - Kaede Hasuike *Puzzle & Dragons X - Ancient Dragon Knight (ep5), Additional Voices *Rampo Kitan: Game of Laplace - Tsunoda *Regalia: The Three Sacred Stars - Additional Voices *Saga of Tanya the Evil - Heinrich Schreise *Seraph of the End - Additional Voices *Show By Rock!! - Arugon *Snow White with the Red Hair - Lido Rebel Leader (ep8), Additional Voices *Soul Eater NOT! - Additional Voices *Space☆Dandy - Cornet (ep21), Additional Voices *Terror in Resonance - Additional Voices *The Devil Is a Part-Timer! - Additional Voices *The Disastrous Life of Saiki K. - Hyakkimaru (ep17), Ooshima (ep5), Ukai (ep2), Additional Voices *The Heroic Legend of Arslan - Jaswant, Additional Voices *The Heroic Legend of Arslan: Dust Storm Dance - Jaswant *The Rolling Girls - Additional Voices *Tokyo ESP - Kiriya Konparu, Additional Voices *Tokyo Ghoul √A - Additional Voices *Tokyo Ravens - Additional Voices *Touken Ranbu: Hanamaru - Shokudaikiri Mitsutada *Trickster - Lynch Shot Photographer 2 (ep13) *Ultimate Otaku Teacher - Additional Voices *Wanna Be the Strongest in the World! - Additional Voices *World Break: Aria of Curse for a Holy Swordsman - Additional Voices *Yona of the Dawn - Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *Fairy Tail The Movie: Phoenix Priestess - Additional Voices *Ghost in the Shell: The New Movie - Saito *Harmony - Additional Voices *One Piece Film: Z - Additional Voices 'OVA - Dubbing' *Ai no Kusabi - Gideon, Additional Voices *Ghost in the Shell: Arise - Saito 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Koro Sensei Quest! - Ryoma Terasaka *NANBAKA - Yamato Godai *Ninja Slayer from Animation - Jötunn (ep18) Category:Actors Category:Males Category:Male Actors Category:Black Clover Actors Category:American Voice Actor